Say Yes!
by ellivforever
Summary: What happens when Elliot and Olivia spend one night together? Their whole life is about to change. Will it be for the better, or for the worse? Chapter 6 is up and it is over. For anyone one that wants to see the video that goes with it and a little preview of the sequel go to youtube and look up ToddBlairforever19. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

It is 2:30 in the morning and Central Park is very quiet. There is no one outside. On the west side of the park there is a women lying in the bushes. Her dress is all ripped up and she doesn't have any panties on. There is blood all over her legs. She has been left to die.

Two twenty-three year old boys are falling over themselves as they are walking through the park on their way home. They are laughing and tripping over there feet. The short brown haired, brown eyed boy quickly runs to the bushes and heaves up all the alcohol in his stomach.

"Randy…!" The brown haired boy screams.

"What Matt?" Randy asks walking up behind Matt. All Randy could do is point at the women as he heaves again. "Oh my God, I think she is dead. We should call the police."

Olivia Benson is tausing and turning in her bed. She is dreaming about Simon raping this blonde haired little girl.

_"Simon, STOP!" Olivia is screaming at her brother as she holds her gun up at him. "Simon, stop it. Don't make me shoot you!" _

It shows 2:40 on her digital clock on the nightstand by her bed. Her cell phone is sitting on the nightstand. She always made sure it is close by incase she has to rush to a case. Her cell phone starts to ring.

She jumps out of her dream and almost falls off the bed. She must have been moving around a lot because she is close to falling off the bed. She picks up the phone and squints at the caller id to see who it is. She can't tell because the backlight of the phone is too bright.

"Benson!" She says in a graugy voice.

"Liv, we are needed on the west side of Central Park. We have a victim." Elliot responds as he is getting in his car. He is already dressed and getting ready to go pick her up. "I will be there in 20 minutes to pick you up."

"Okay, see you soon. Bye." She hangs up and gets out of bed. She quickly gets her dress black pants and a red three quarter length dress shirt. She grabs her shoes and then goes to the locked box that has her gun in it. She unlocks her gun and straps it to her belt along with her badge.

Right as she walked out the front door of her apartment building, Elliot was they're waiting for her. She opened the passenger's door and got in. Elliot handed her a cut of coffee.

"Thanks El. You stopped for coffee?" She asked as she got in and put on her seat belt.

"Yeah, I figured I should give you some time to get dressed. I know how you are." Olivia is so glad that Elliot knew almost everything about her.

They arrived at the crime scene and it was already tapped off. They got out of the car and walked up to where the girl is laying. She was already covered with a white sheet. Warner was already there examining the body.

"Morning Warner. What do we have?" Olivia asks walking up to the body.

"Female, in her early twenties. Probably twenty-four. She was stabbed thirty times all over her body."

"Did we find any id?" Elliot asks.

"No, no id but the two boys over there found her by accident. There is nothing on her at all to identify her. I took prints so that I can run it though the system but I wont be able to tell you until I get back to the lab."

"Okay, so there is nothing. El, I am going to interview the two boys." Olivia leaves Elliot with Warner and walks over to the two boys who are standing at the NYPD squad car.

"You are the people that found her. Can you tell me what you saw?" Olivia asks coming up to the guys and pulling out her little spiral note pad.

"We were on our way home from club Indigo. We had been drinking and we live right across Central Park. We stumbled over her. Matt wasn't feeling well and we went to heave over there in the bushes."

"Was there anyone else around? Was she alive when you found her?"

"No there was no one else around but I couldn't tell. I really had to much to drink and it was hard to really see if there was anyone around." Matt says looking Olivia in the eye.

"No she was dead when we stumbled over her." Randy added.

Elliot was finishing up all the details that Warner could give him. She had been vaginally assaulted but there were no real fluids present. She had died between 11:00 and 1:00. But there wasn't much that Warner could say until she got back to the lab and did an autopsy.

"Thanks Warner. Call us when you have anything else." Elliot says walking over to Olivia who is standing by the two boys. "Did we get anything from the guys?"

"No, they only stumbled over her."

Elliot and Olivia walk off the elevator into the office. Olivia puts her purse away. Elliot sits down at his desk and opens the file of their new case. All they have so far is what Warner has said and the photos from the crime scene.

"I am going to take a shower. Hopefully by the time I get back everyone will be here."

"Okay, I will make the coffee. I am going to type up what we have learned and see if we have a missing persons file." Elliot turns on his computer.

Olivia just nodded as she walks out. She walks into the locker room and opens her locker. On her locker door she has photos of her and Elliot and her brother Simon.

A year ago she found out she had a brother. She always wanted a family. Her co-workers became her family. She has always considered Cragen as her father and her partners as siblings.

She gets in the shower and washes her hair.

Elliot and Olivia walk off the elevator into the office. Olivia puts her purse away. Elliot sits down at his desk and opens the file of their new case. All they have so far is what Warner had said and the photos from the crime scene.

"I am going to take a shower. Hopefully by the time I get back everyone will be here."

"Okay, I will make the coffee. I am going to type up what we have learned and see if we have a missing persons file." Elliot turns on his computer.

Olivia just nods as she walks out. She walks into the locker room and opens her locker. On her locker door she has photos of her and Elliot and her brother, Simon.

A year ago she found out she had a brother. She always wanted a family. Her co-workers became her family. She has always considered Cragen as her father and her partners as siblings.

She gets in the shower and washes her hair. Her eyes are closed and the image of Elliot pops in her head. All the time she s dreamt of having him alone with her in the office. Him with her in the shower. She wants to feel his arms around her. Her hands on his muscular chest. The warmth of his body. The excitement of his manhood pressed against her. The tingling of his tongue on her neck.

All of a sudden she is snapped out of her fantasy and into reality. Elliot is knocking on the shower door.

"Liv! We got something."

"Okay, can you hand me my towel?" She asks sticking her head out of the shower. Elliot hands her the towel and looks partly to the floor.

He has always wondered what she looks like just coming out of the shower. He knows she would take his breath away and make his heart stop beating.

Olivia steps out of the shower and wraps the towel around her.

"Okay, you can look up. What do we have?" She asks trying to ring the water out of her hair.

Elliot looks up and gasps. She is so beautiful. He wants to pull her into him and do her right there.

"Uhh…" He tries to get his thoughts back. "Oh yeah, there is a missing persons file. Her name is Sonya Simpson. She is twenty-four and goes to Hudson U."

"Okay, I will meet you in a little while. Let me get…" Elliot stops her in her thoughts when he puts his lips on hers. He starts kissing her lightly. Olivia is completely taken back. She doesn't know what to do.

His lips are so soft on hers and you can feel the passion and love. She has dreamt of this forever.

She stops the kiss and jumps back. She places her right hand on her lips. The feel of his lips are still tingling on her lips.

"El…!" She whispers with shock in her eyes. She wants the warmth back. She slowly walks towards him and places her lips on his. Just the feel of them there feels like home.

She lightly wraps her arms around his neck and pushes her body into his so the towel will stay up. She wants to taste him. Elliot cups her face with his hands. He places light kisses on her lips and cheeks.

"Mmm…El." Olivia whispers.

"Liv…I have wanted to do this forever." Elliot draws down her neck with kisses.

"El…we can't." Her body is tingling for him. For him inside her. "Elliot!" She backs up from him. She turns her back to him.

"Elliot we can't!" She tries not to let the sob out but the sob is coming to the surface fast.

"Liv…" He walks up behind her and places his arms on her shoulders. "Are you crying?"

"Elliot … I want to but we are at work and we are partners. You said so yourself a couple of years ago."

Elliot breaths in hard. He wraps his arms around her waist and lays his head on her shoulder. He holds her like that for a couple of minutes. He remembers when he told her that her and this job is all that matters. Why did he say he didn't want to try a relationship?

"Liv… I have loved you ever since we became partners. I have dreamt about making love to you forever."

"Elliot!" She says walking away. "Can we talk about this later? We have work." She is a little angry that she shows her weakness.

Elliot wants to go after her but knows he should give her room. He walks back to his desk and sits and waits for her.

Olivia walks into the precinct and everyone has arrived. Everyone is standing around the computer talking about the case. Olivia walks up and stands by Elliot. She doesn't look at him.

"Morning. What do we have?" Olivia looks around to everyone.

"Morning Olivia., So far we have the basics." Fin responds with a smile.

"Well, Sonya Simpson lives here in Manhattan. I have notified her parents and they are on the way. Warner called she has information." Elliot replies.

"Okay, you and Olivia go see Warner. Fin and Munch will wait for her parents." Cragen orders and then walks to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Olivia and Elliot went to see Warner in the lab. Warner told them that Sonya died a painful death. That the purp stabbed her in places that wouldn't kill her and then his last one was straight to the heart. Warner's guess was that the purp was close to her. It was his first killing. He had sexually assaulted her and she tried to fight back. She has bruises on her inner thighs and around her neck where he held her down. There are no fluids, so he must have used a condom.

When Elliot and Olivia are done collecting everything from Warner they get in the car.

"How about some lunch?" Elliot asks looking at Olivia before starting the car.

"Sure, Chinese good?" She responds not looking at him. She knows he wants to talk about earlier and so does she. Most of all she just wants to feel and taste him again.

"How about we do carry-out and we go back to my place so we can talk. I would like to talk about earlier."

Olivia hesitates on his request. She wants to but doesn't know if she can face the disappointment of never having that kiss,. She just wants to turn to him and kiss him. To tell him that she loves him. Why was it so hard just to tell him. He knows everything about her. Her weaknesses and all her dark secrets.

"Okay," Olivia finally responds.

Elliot unlocks the door to his apartment and walks in. Olivia follows right behind him and closes the door. He puts the Chinese on the counter and grabs two plates and two beers out of the refrigerator. Olivia puts her purse on the little wall table by the door and goes to sit down on the couch.

Elliot brings over the food and hands Olivia her plate and beer.

"Thanks," Olivia says taking the plate and drink.

They sit there in silence just eating for a while.

"Liv, we have to talk about what happened," Elliot says putting her beer down.

"What happened…what happened? We kissed, that's what happened." Olivia says in a harsh tone. She quickly stands up and walks to the kitchen. She washes her plate and puts it back into the cabinet.

"Liv…" Elliot follows her. Olivia grabs his plate from him and washes it. "Liv, I love you. I can't deny it anymore." Elliot walks up behind her and places his hands on her shoulder.

Olivia flinches at the touch. The lump in her throat becomes harder and her eyes become clouded with tears. She had always dreamt and wished he would say that. She had been longing for him so long. The one kiss, the contact brought back the desires she tried to hide deep inside her. She didn't know how to deal with these feelings. He was the weak part of her.

The tears started rolling down her face. She can't stop them and the desire that builds up in her.

Elliot feels her tense under his fingers. He drops his hands to her waist and turns her around.

"Liv, why are you crying?" He is hoping he didn't say something wrong. He pulls her in tight and lays his lips on hers. He lightly kisses her. He wants to make her stop crying. Each time she cries his heart breaks for her.

He lightly pushes her against the kitchen counter. She doesn't know what to do or what to feel. Her hands are resting on his face. Her stomach is filled with butterflies. Why did being this close to him make her so nervous? She's never felt this way about anyone.

All of a sudden she realizes that she is really truly kissing him with passion. She completely freaks out and pushes him away.

"Oh my god Elliot!" Olivia whispers. She steps out from in front of him and walks over towards the door. What was she doing? He's her partner, they work together. She can't have a relationship with her co-worker. It wasn't allowed.

"Liv…Olivia, I love you more than this job. I was stupid a couple of years ago. I should have told you I wanted you then. I knew you wouldn't have shot me. If I was in that position I wouldn't have either." Elliot walks up behind her.

"Elliot, I don't know if I am ready for a relationship. What would we tell Cragen? It's against the rules." She has tears coming down her face. She wants him so much but the last man that touched her almost molested her and she couldn't stop him. She wants to feel like she is fully in control.

"Livvy," Elliot whispers in her ear. He figures this nickname would calm her down a little.

Olivia took in a deep breath. The way he said that made her want him more. She wanted him so bad that it was like wanting your hand off a burning stove as fast as possible.

_"Screw it," _She thinks. She pushes herself against him and throws her arms around his neck. She kisses him lightly. Once she lets go she realizes that she fits perfectly with him. She starts tugging on the bottom of Elliot's dress shirt. She wants to feel the connection of his bare skin.

She backs up just a little to look him in the eyes. Elliot had a smile on his face and dark desire in his eyes. Olivia grabs the bottom of her shirt and pulls it over her head. Her breast are embraced in a black lacy bras. He looked at her and licked his lips. He had never seen someone as beautiful as she is. He just wants to suck her into his mouth. He steps forward and wraps his arms around her waist. He kisses her lightly by the ear.

"Baby, you are so beautiful. I love you!" Elliot starts kissing her down the neck toward her breast. Olivia unbuttons Elliot's dress shirt and pulls it off of him. She spreads her hands on his muscle chest. He felt so hot and so safe. She turns them around so that she can start walking down the hall to his bedroom. She stops the kisses and walks half was down the hall. She lays her back against the wall and smiles at him.

"He handsome! Are you going to come get some?" She asks with as much seductiveness she has. He was so aroused and his dick got even harder. He walked towards her laughing softly. He pulls her in hard towards him. She could feel the hardness in his manhood. He places his lips to hers and pushes his tongue through her lips to place with hers. He takes his hand around her back and undo her bra. He slides the straps off and drops it to the floor.

He takes his hands and cups her breast. She moans in his mouth. She wants so much to have him inside of her and to feel how much he really loves her. She peals herself from the wall and walks backwards towards his bedroom. She hits the door with a thug. He pushes her against the doors and raises her arms above her head. He places kisses all the way down until he reaches her right breast. He sucks her breast into his mouth and licks her nipple with his tongue. She arches her back towards him and lets out a deep moan. She throws her fingers into his hair and pulls his head more into her. She couldn't believe how much it felt so good to have him do this. He knew exactly what to do and no other man knew.

"El…I…need you." She whispered in between the moans. As he was still occupied with her breast, she unbuttons her pants and tries to pull them off. He lets go of her breast and helps her take her pants and panties off. She can't believe that she is standing in from of her partner completely naked and he is kissing her all over. She takes her left hand and searches for the door handle. Once she finds it she opens the door and stumbles into the room. Elliot follows behind her as he is undoing his pants and pulling them off.

Olivia watches him as she walks backwards towards the bed. The back of her caves hit the bed and she sits on the edge. He comes and stand in front of her. She puts her hands on the waist band of his boxers and takes them off. His manhood pops straight up.

"Looks like you are ready for me." Olivia says smiling wide. He bends down and kisses her lightly. He deepens the kiss as he pushes her up the bed. He lies on top of her and starts kissing down her neck.

"Are you ready?" He asks as he stops and looks her straight into her eyes. She just nods her head yes. He takes on hand down between them so that he can guide his manhood into her. He slowly pushes himself into her all the way. Olivia takes in a deep breath. She doesn't realize that he would be that big.

"Are you okay Liv?" He was a little concerned on if he hurt her. She just shook her head yes. Once he felt her ready, he started a slow pumping pattern. She followed right along with him. It felt so good and they fit so perfectly. Once he knew she was ready he picked up the passé. They started breathing harder. He brought his lips to hers and whispers, "Come for me Liv."

He started thrusting into her harder. He took his left hand down between them and stroked her clit. She pushed her head back at his touch and screamed his name.

"Olivia…come for me!" He whispered into her ear through his own pants. Within seconds she grabs his shoulders hard. She reaches her climax and releases herself onto him. Once she clenched down onto his manhood it had him release into her. He screamed her name out at the top of his own climax.

He lied on top of her until the calmed down. Once Elliot regained his strength, he pulled out of her. Olivia's face looked disappointed and she shivered a little. Elliot lied next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her forehead and closed his eyes. She raised her lips towards his. "Elliot…I love you too." She whispers and kissed him lightly. Then she closes her eyes and they are asleep within seconds. Wrapped in each other's arms where they belong.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's comment: I am sorry it has taken me this long to upload. I have had the biggest writers block I am ever imagine. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment and let me know any of your thoughts. The more comments I get the more ideas and the faster the next chapter will be up. Don't worry Elliot and Olivia will get together but if I do it right away then my story is done. Please comment!

Chapter Three

The clock reads 5:30 am. It is still a little dark outside. Olivia rolls over towards Elliot. She is smiling. She is dreaming about her and Elliot. She opens her eyes and is confused about where she is.

_Oh my gosh, I slept with Elliot! How did this happen?_

Olivia softly climbs out of bed making sure she doesn't wake him. She walks to the bathroom. She puts cold water on her face. She looks at herself in the mirror.

"I had sex with my partner!" She was surprised. "What am I going to do?"

She walks out of the bathroom. She sees that Elliot is still asleep. She goes and picks up her cloths from all over the floor. She goes to the living room and gets dressed.

While she is standing at the coffee pot, Elliot walks up behind her in his boxers and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Morning babe." Elliot kisses her ion the neck. Olivia automatically flinches at his touch. "Did I do something wrong?" Elliot asks taking a step away from her.

Olivia just turned to him. "Elliot…we slept together!" She bit her lower lip.

"Yes Liv, we had sex. It was amazing." Elliot moves towards her. Before he touches her she moves out from in front of him.

"The rule is that we can't have a relationship. We were doing so well, why did it change?" She wanted to be with him but didn't want to lose him at work.

"This is why." Elliot moves in to kiss her and kissed her lightly. He pulls her into his embrace. She gives in a little and relaxes her shoulders. So many thoughts are racing through her head. He feels so go against her and his arms around her feels like comfort and protection. She has never felt that before.

She stops the kiss and backs away from him. She doesn't look at him. She feels silly that she is leading him on.

"I will see you at work Elliot. I am going to take a shower and I will meet you there." She whispers without looking at him and starts walking towards the bedroom.

"Um…we are in my apartment. You are welcome to shower here." Elliot says following her down the hall. Olivia stops in her tracks and looks around. She looks confused.

"Oh yeah, I will get a shower at my place." She turns and walks out of the apartment. When she gets down to the street she grabs a cab to her place.

Olivia had just finished getting dressed when there is a knock on her door.

"Coming!" she yelled running out of her bedroom and to the front door. She opened the door and her eyes went wide. "Dean…Dean Porter!" She was completely surprised.

"Hey Liv, How are you?" Dean pointed into the room and Olivia nodded. Dean walked in and sat on her couch.

"I am good. What are you doing here?" Dean just smiled wide.

"I came for you. I thought we could start a relationship again."

Olivia was quiet for a while. All she could think of was Elliot. She didn't want anyone but Elliot.

"Dean this is really not a good time. I am running late and have to get to the station." She grabbed her coat and walked to the door.

"Let me drive you." Dean got up and walked to the door.

Olivia and Dean walked into the prescient. Elliot looked up and his smile turned into a frown. To Elliot the room felt to get colder. He absolutely hated it when Dean showed up. He was not a good man and definitely didn't deserve Olivia. She always seemed to get hurt when he is around. He didn't deserve his Olivia.

"Good morning guys. Dean Porter is here to help us on this case."

"Why this isn't a federal case?" Elliot asked staring Dean down. All Elliot wants to do is knock him out.

''Actually Elliot! It is. I have seen the same evidence in a few states. Now I am here to help, not step on people's toes."

''Yeah right!" Elliot mumbled to himself as he walked towards the computer.

"What?" Dean asked. Elliot turning towards him. Olivia walks in between them and following Elliot to the computer.

"Okay children, stop fighting!" Cragen demanded as he walks into the squad room. "Olivia I want you to go with Dean to Mercy hospital. This time we have a live victim."

"Oh Captain I can't go yet. I have to check in with the office and get the information they sent over. I can do the crime scene." Dean said quickly.

"Okay then Elliot you go with Olivia and Dean can go with Munch." Cragen walks to his office frustrated.

"Elliot…are you ready to go?" Olivia was nervous to be alone with him for the first time. Elliot just nodded and walks after her.

They go into the car and Elliot wants to talk about what happened. He doesn't know how to bring it up.

"Liv we should talk about what happened. I Still…"

"Not now!" Olivia said harshly interrupting him.

The drive to Mercy was extra quiet and uncomfortable in each other's presence. Olivia just started out of the passenger's window, while Elliot tried to look at her from the corner of his eye.

After then minutes of a silent drive, they made it to the hospital. They walk up to the nurse's station and ask where their rape victim is.

"She is in room 215. There is a nurse with her doing a rape kit." The blonde nurse responds to the detectives. They walk down the hall to the room. Olivia pulls out her badge as she walks into the room.

"I AM Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler. We are here to help you. What is your name?" Olivia asks walking up to the side of the bed.

"Beverly…Jones." She responds trough sobs of cries.

"How old are you Mrs. Jones?" Elliot asks grabbing his notepad out of his pocket.

"Eighteen. Did you get him?"

"No, but do you remember what he looks like or anything about him?"

"Yes, I won't forget his face. He is a police officer too."

Elliot and Olivia quickly look from each other. Elliot taps Olivia on the forearm.

"Beverly we are going to let the nurse finish the rape kit and we will be back to finish the questioning." Olivia said as her and Elliot left the room. Right as Elliot got out of the room he turns to her.

"That's hundreds if not thousands of cops to look through. Remember Dean said that it was the same in other states." Elliot said rubbing his forehead.

"And IAB is going to get involved." Olivia's blood was now boiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The nurse finished the rape kit on Beverly Jones. The uniform took the kit to the ME's office. Melinda ran the tests and didn't find anything. The detectives were frustrated. And now they have IAB on their back.

It has been a week since the live victim was questioned. Three more victims have dropped. There is no evidence, so the detectives are back to square one.

Cragen ordered Dan and Olivia to travel to California to see if they had any evidence.

Olivia walked into the hotel room and laid on her queen size bed. There was a knock on the door that ajar her room to the one next to her.

"Come in!" She yelled only loud enough for Dean to hear her. She was exhausted. She had just finished going through at least fifty rape kits. There was no real evidence in any of them so far. The rapist used a chief's knife to stab the women.

"Hey Live. You're back for the day?" Dean asked walking in. He smiled wide when he saw her stretched across the bed.

Dean had managed to pamper Olivia up and she was happy. They had been dating the whole time since he got to New York. Elliot had to try anything to stop himself from knocking Dean out.

"Yeah, back for the day. I didn't find anything." Olivia responded kicking her shoes off and rubbed her eyes.

Dean walked over to the bed and sat down close to her feet. He started to rub her feet. Olivia bent her head back into the pillow. It felt so good.

"You will find something." Dean responded as he got aroused rubbing her feet.

Just then Olivia's cell rang. She grabbed it out of her pocket and looked at the caller id. Elliot's name ran across it. She smiled a little.

"Hey!" Olivia responded sitting up.

From the way she was acting Dean knew who it was right away. His blood started to boil.

"Hey Liv! How are things going?" Elliot asked looking at her picture on his desk. She was his dream.

"Not so great. We did not find any evidence what so ever. We will probably leave tomorrow or Saturday. How are things going over there?" Olivia responded running her free hand through her hair.

"Saturday," Dean whispered as he started working up her leg.

"Dean said we are coming back Saturday. Did you question Beverly again? Maybe she remembers something." Olivia responded into the cell phone.

"Hey Baby girl!" Fin says in the background on Elliot's side.

"Tell Fin and Much I said Hi."

"I will. Well I will call you later. I am hoping to close this case."

"Okay Elliot. Bye." Olivia hangs up the phone and lies back against the pillow.

Olivia closes her eyes and Elliot runs inter her mind within seconds. She is imagining Elliot rubbing her feet. She smiles as Elliot whispers sweet romantic words. She licks her lips.

Dean was a little confused. He climbs from the end of the bed and lightly places his lips on hers. She smiles against his lips, kissing him lightly. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in close.

"Mmm El…"

"ELLIOT!" Dean snaps to a sitting position.

Olivia opens her eyes and searches Dean's face. He is steaming,.

"You BITCH! What is it about Elliot?" Dean slaps her across the face. She rapidly throws her left hand to her now throbbing cheek. She was totally caught off guard. The tears lightly weld up in her eyes threaten to stream down her cheeks.

"Why is it always Elliot? What is it about him?" Dean yells at her slapping her across the other cheek.

Olivia wonders what had gotten into him. "Dean…I'm…sorry." She whispers through her clenched teeth.

Dean's eyes soften when he sees the tears.

"I am sorry." Dean wraps his arms around her.

Olivia flinches lightly. Dean starts to cry on her shoulder. She was confused. Was he really sorry?

Olivia didn't know what to do now. She didn't want to set him off again. She spent enough time with abusers to know not to set them off. But she was falling in love with him. Or at least what she thought was love. The only person that ever really loved her was Elliot.

Dean slightly backed away and kissed her lightly. Baby I am sorry. I love you with all my heart." Dean whispered in her ear romantically. "Sleep with me?"

Olivia was a little shocked. She knew that he didn't mean to. She just nodded.

After a half hour of intercourse they fell asleep in the same bed.

Elliot and Fin went over to Beverly Jones apartment to question her again. Fin knocked on her door three times. Beverly's mother, Kristina opened the door slightly with the chain still locked.

"May I help you?" she asked as Fin showed her his police badge.

"We are detective's from Special Victims Unit. I am Detective Fin and this is my partner Detective Stabler. We are here to see Beverly." Fin responded putting away his badge.

Kristina closed the door and undid the chain. She opened the door, "Come in detectives."

Elliot and fin walked into her apartment and into the living room. Kristina pointed to the couches. The detectives sat down.

"I will go get her." Kristina told the detectives and went to retrieve Beverly. Kristina and Beverly returned a second or so later. Elliot and Fin stood up when she entered the room.

"Beverly we would like to ask you some questions about your rape." Elliot asked grabbing his notepad out.

Beverly sat on the love seat across from the detectives and just nodded.

"Beverly can you tell us anything about his cop uniform or badge?" Elliot asked.

Beverly scrunched up her face. "It was…"

"Did you see what it said on the badge?" Fin asked.

"All I know is that it wasn't a New York Police officer,. I think his badge was federal or something." Beverly tried to riddle her brain for more information.

"It we show you pictures of badges could you pick it out?" Elliot asked pulling out the pictures.

Beverly nodded slightly. Elliot showed her the pictures of all the badges. Beverly looked from one picture to the next. Hundreds of badges. Florida, New Jersey, Ohio, Maryland, California and so on. After she went through what felt like 100s, she stopped at one. She pointed rapidly at one. Then handed it to Elliot.

"This one?" Elliot asked showing it to Fin. Fin looked totally surprised.

"This is the badge your rapist showed you?" Fin asked showing her the picture of the badge. Beverly just nodded.

"So you are telling me an FBI agent raped you? If we show you pictures of officers can you think you will be able toi point him out?" Elliot asked taking note of the badge on his notepad.

"Yes I can. I will never forget him. He haunts my dreams." She started to cry. Her mother wrapped her arms around her and brushed her hand through Beverly's hair.

"Can you come to the station and look through photos right now?" Elliot asked.

Beverly shock her head yes and went to get her purse and jacket. Elliot and Fin waited with Kristina until Beverly came back. When Beverly came back Elliot let Kristina know that they will bring her back when they are done.

Elliot, Fin and Beverly walked into the squad room. Fin showed her to the interrogation room right next to Cragen's office.

"Can I get you something? Coffee, soda?" Fin asked standing at the door trying to find something to hold it open.

Coffee would be great if you have it. Milk and two sugars." Beverly sat down in one of the chairs.

Fin walked out into the squad room leaving the door open so that she would feel comfortable. Elliot went and got the album of Federal police officer pictures. He was still shocked to find out that it was a federal police officer,. Elliot walked into the interrogation room a minute after Fin with the album. He put the book in front of Beverly and sat across from her.

"Now Beverly take your time and look at each picture carefully." Elliot told her leaning back into the chair.

Meanwhile, back in California Olivia had just woken up from a frightening dream. In her dream Dean was beating her for always going to Elliot. Olivia turned her head and saw Dean sleeping next to her. She lightly rolled out of bed making sure not to wake him. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

She felt disgusting! She couldn't believe that she slept with someone who hit her. What was she doing? She turned on the fosite and washed her face. Trying to scrub the kisses off her face.

She turned on the shower and undressed. Olivia stepped in and placed her face under the running water. The water was hot enough to see steam come from it but not hot enough to burn anyone. Pictures were flashing through her head as the water washed away the feeling of Dean. She felt stupid for sleeping with Dean and finally realizing whom she really wanted. She wanted Elliot. Why had it taken her this long to realize it?

Beverly looked from one picture to the next. Elliot thought they would never find the guy. He didn't believe she could remember after all this time. It had felt like they had been on this case for a year with no evidence to go on. Would she be able to identify her perpetrator?

Elliot and Fin looked from one another wondering if they would get anything from Beverly. Beverly finally came across the picture of the man who molested her. She jumped out of her seat and walked backwards against the wall. Her breathing had picked up pace and see couldn't look at the picture. Elliot quickly got up to make sure she was okay.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Elliot asked putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the feeling of his hand. "It's okay! You are safe!" Elliot whispered softly as she collapsed into his chest.

Fin took the album and looked at the picture that Beverly had picked out. When he saw the picture his eyes widened. "Oh My God! Elliot you have to look at who it is!" Fin said a little loud through gritting teeth.

Elliot slowly walked Beverly to her chair and placed her into it trying not to startle her. Elliot went over to Fin and took the photo album from him. He looked down at the picture and his mood changed in an instant. He balled his hands into fist and you could see all the blood vanes in his forehead. He walked over to the file cabinet and punched it as hard as possible. Beverly jumped from the loud noice.

Fin walked up behind Elliot and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. Fin knew better then to approach him but he wanted to get Elliot out of the room. Elliot turned around with so much anger in his eyes he looked like he could lift Fin up and throw him across the room. Fin just pointed out to the squad room and Elliot obeyed.

Elliot walked into the squad room and walked over to his desk. He took his arm and whipped everything off his desk with a loud motion. He pulled out his cell phone and called the airport. He got a flight out to California for an hour from now. Then he called Cragen.

"Hello?" Cragen answered sleepishly.

"Captain. We have to go to California."

"Why? Olivia is there. She can handle it."

"No our rapist is there. Just trust me on his one. I will bring him back. Fin will go with me to make sure I don't kill him before I bring him back." Elliot responded with so much anger in his voice.

"Fine. But be quick. I want to keep IAB out of this for now."

"Thanks Captain."

Elliot hung up the phone and started dialing Olivia's number.

Olivia was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't realize her phone was ringing. She stuck her head out of the shower and answered quickly hoping it wouldn't wake Dean up.

"Benson!"

"Liv it's Elliot. We are coming to get you!"

"Why? I am not in trouble or anything." Olivia asked confused on why he was being so secretive.

"Olivia just trust me. Oh and stay away from Dean!"

"What? Elliot what the fuck is going on?"

"Stay away from Dean!" Elliot screamed into the phone.

"What are you talking about? Why should I stay away from him?"

"Because he is the rapist!" Elliot screamed.

"W-W-What?" Olivia quickly got out of the shower and rushed to the toilet. She started to throw up the contents in her stomach. Elliot's heart broke from hearing her on the other side of the phone. "Oh My God! I'm going to be sick!" She throws up a second time. Elliot heard a quiet sob coming from her line.

"Liv…Baby are you okay?"

"No! I think I am going to be sick. You mean to tell me that Dean is the rapist?"

With in an instant the bathroom door breaks open with a loud thud. Olivia screams and grabs a towel to put over her. Dean comes through the door with so much rage he could have knocked five doors down. Dean grabs her by the arm and hits her over the face with the other one.

"Dean…Dean Porter!" Elliot screams into the phone. "Don't you dare touch her!"

Olivia screams from a second slap across the face. Dean pulls her up on her feet and pulls her into the hotel room. Dean slaps her around so many times that she drops the phone and it hangs up.

Elliot slams his phone set and runs into the interrogation room.

"Fin we have to go save Olivia. Dean knows." Elliot yells as he runs to get his things.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five ~ Safe?

The lobby of the hotel was buzzing with little groups of people having conversations. The little kids were playing on the floor with each other. It didn't matter that they did not know each other. Everything seemed okay. But that was an understatement. Elliot and Fin quickly ran into the lobby and up to the registration desk. A young man in a black and white suit stood typing on a computer. Everyone turned towards the commotion.

"Hello welcome to the Hilton. Can I help you?" The young man asked in an upbeat tone of voice. Elliot pulled out his badge.

"I need a room key for Detective Olivia Benson and Detective Dean Porter." Elliot responded with no patience at all. The young man didn't question anything, he looked through the computer for what room they were in and quickly made a key for both rooms.

"It is rooms 214 and 215. Is there anything else I can do for you Sir?" The young man asked handing Elliot the keys.

"Yes get security up there and call the police." Elliot screamed running to the elevators. Fin followed right behind on his tail. The elevator finally chimed in front of them a minute later. Elliot and Fin stepped in and pushed 2.

"He better not touched her. Or I will kill him." Elliot said through gritted teeth as he clenched his hands into fists.

"I am sure she will be alright. She knows how to take care of herself." Fin responded. Just then, the elevator chimed at floor 2 and opened. Elliot ran down the hall with Fin on his tail again. Elliot pulled out his gun and came to an abrupt stop at room 214. Fin stopped at the other side of the door and pulled out his gun. Elliot knocked on the door.

"Olivia its Elliot. Open the door!" He yelled. After waiting a few seconds and not hearing anything, he pulled out the key and put it in the key slot. When he heard a click, he swung the door open. He ran into the room with his gun stretched out in front of him.

Just then, he found Dean passed out over top of Olivia on the bed. Olivia was also unconscious. Elliot quickly put his gun into his holster and ran to the bed. He grabbed for Dean and rolled him off the bed to the floor. Pulling him away from the bed, Elliot dropped him and went back to Olivia.

He pulled the sheets over her to cover her half naked body. She had blue and black marks on her arms and legs. She had finger marks on her neck and slap marks on her face. Elliot's heart stopped. He couldn't believe the sight he was seeing. His strong partner was all bruised up and unconscious. Was he too late? Had Dean raped her too? Elliot put his fingers to her throat to check to see if she had a pulse. She had a pulse but it was a weak on.

"Is she alive?" Fin asked kneeling down to check Dean.

"Yes, but she has a weak pulse." Elliot responded trying to wake Olivia up. Elliot lightly tapped her on the cheek. "Olivia…Olivia honey open your eyes."

Elliot put his hands on her upper arms and shook her a little. Just then, he felt her muscles clench up under his finger and her eyes shoot open.

"NO NO NO…please!" Olivia screamed shaking her head back and forth starting to cry.

"Liv, its Elliot. Your safe!" Elliot whispered putting his hands on her cheeks trying to stop her.

Olivia stopped shaking her head and looked up at Elliot's face with tears that rushed down her cheeks like waterfalls. When she finally realized it was definitely Elliot, she quickly sat up and through her arms around his neck. She barred her head into his shoulder and cried uncontrollable. Elliot brushed one hand through her hair as he held her as tight as possible.

"Shhh…it's okay. You are safe now. I got you baby!" Elliot whispered into her ear with a concerned voice.

Just then, Dean started to come too. Fin quickly rolled him on his back and handcuffed him. There was a loud noise from the door as security and police came running through the door. Everyone lowered they guns when they realized everyone was okay.

"Is everyone okay?" An officer asked walking over to the bed where Elliot was holding Olivia in covers.

"Yes. My partner needs to go to the hospital and have a rape kit done. Detective Fin has our perp right there on the floor." Elliot said pointing in Fin's direction.

"Alright. Let me call a bus." The officer responded. She pulled her walkie-talkie and radioed for an ambulance.

"I wo – won't have anyone b – but Melinda." Olivia cried into Elliot's chest. Elliot looked down at her and just shook his head yes.

"Fin, call Melinda." Elliot asked holding Olivia even closer. Olivia just pulled into him as tight as he possible could and lightly sobbed into his chest. She couldn't believe she was a victim now.

Fin got off the phone and walked over to the bed. "Melinda is on her way. She was already on her way over anyways. She should be here in an hour. I just told her to meet us at the hospital."

"Thank you. Can we clear the room before the bus gets her and so she can put some close on?" Elliot told everyone standing around. Fin just nodded. He went over to Dean and pulled him up onto his feet.

"Come on bastard. Let's get you a nice padded cell." Fin said walking him out of the hotel room and into the police car.

Everyone exited the room except for Elliot and Olivia. Elliot didn't want to move her until she was ready. He lightly placed kisses on her forehead.

"I am sorry I let you go with him. I am sorry I didn't have your back." Elliot whispered as he rocked her back and forth.

Olivia just clenched onto his shirt and held on for dear life. She felt so dirty and all she wanted to do was take a shower. But she knew that wasn't possible right now. Olivia slightly pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Did everyone see me like this?"

"No, just me really. Plus it was only Fin in here. He took Dean to the police station and Melinda is on her way. I just wanted to give you some time to put something on before the paramedics came in." Elliot responded brushing the tears from her cheeks. Elliot's heart was breaking for her. He wanted to punch Dean out until he couldn't breathe. "Can I get your close for you? Then I can get out of the room so that you can change in private."

"Thanks El. You don't have to leave. Actually I would like it if you would stay with me." Olivia whispered as a few tears fell down her cheeks. She got up off the bed with the sheets wrapped tightly around her. Elliot collected all her clothes and placed them on the bed. He turned around and let her get dressed.

Just then, there was a nock on the door. Olivia turned to Elliot really fast and gasped. Elliot walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The feeling of him around her made her relax.

"Come in." Elliot responded holding Olivia as tight as possible. Olivia relaxed when she saw Warner walk through the door. Olivia let go of Elliot, walked over to the bed, and sat down. Warner walked over to her and sat next to her.

"How you feeling honey?" Warner asked placing an arm around her. Olivia flinched a little but settled down within seconds. Elliot looked at the two ladies and walked out of the room.

"I will go with you and do your rape kit for you that way you will be comfortable. Then you need to take a week or two at least off from work." Warner said worried about how this will affect her best friends life. "Elliot, Fine and I will be here for you! And everyone else at the precinct will support you."

"I don't want everyone to know about this. Can we just get this over with? I feel sick just thinking about it." Olivia said getting off the bed and walking to the door. Warner followed her out into the hall. The paramedics were standing there with a gurney and ready to take all her information.

"I am not getting on that. Warner will do everything and I will just meet you at the hospital." Olivia said looking at everyone with tear filled eyes.

"I will take you and Warner to the hospital. You guys can leave." Elliot said walking over to Olivia and wrapping an arm around her. Elliot was the one person that she didn't flinch from his touch.

At the hospital, Warner was finishing up the rape kit and taking blood work to make sure that Dean Porter did not drug her with anything. She wanted Olivia to get the whole work up. When Warner was done, she sent everything to the lab on a quick rush on it. She wanted to know everything before they left tomorrow for home.

Olivia walked into the waiting room watching Elliot paced back and forth. He looked worried. Why was he so worried about her? Olivia walked over to Elliot and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked looking worried, something was wrong. Elliot smiled at her and relaxed.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked looking at her with worry in his eyes. He just wanted her to be okay. He was afraid of what this was going to do to her.

"Yeah…I am fine." Olivia said bighting her lower lip and looking at the ground. Elliot knew that she had a lot of things racing through her head. He vowed that he would be there for her through this whole in tire thing. Elliot reached out and embraced her in his arms tightly. He wanted to protect her. He loved her and was never going to let her go.

Olivia stepped back and looked into his eyes.

"Lets go to the precinct!" Olivia said walking towards the exit. Elliot followed Olivia out of the hospital.

"Liv, you should really rest. Dean will be there tomorrow."

"Elliot, we always tell victims to face their attacker. That is what I am doing." Olivia stopped in her tracks. A cop car drove by with Dean sitting in the back seat handcuffed. Olivia clenched her fists and ever muscle in her body clenched up tighter then a twizzler. Elliot slowly came behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know that everything was going to be alright. Even though Olivia knew that he couldn't hurt her again, there was this little part of her that feared for her life. She couldn't believe that she ended up a victim of rape. Just like her mother did and just like all the people that she was protecting.

Elliot lightly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his car. He knew that she has to face Dean otherwise she was going to worry about it all the time. He helped Olivia into the passenger's seat and then got into the driver's seat. They headed towards the police station. Olivia was determined to put this guy away for a long time and even get the death penalty, even though she was against it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter of this story. Thank you guys all for reading and staying with me. I know it took me a long time to finish this story. I would love comments on this story and if I should do a sequel. Let me know what you thing. If I get nothing then I guess it will be on to the next idea.

Chapter Six – Recovery?

They reached the police station and walk into Captain Winders' office.

"Captain Winders, I am detective Stabler and this is my partner detective Benson. We would like to question your new suspect on the rape case from the Hilton."

"Sure I will get detective Sanders to put him in interrogation room 1. I am only going to allow you 10 minutes because we need to get him into booking and your Captain already called me. They are going to transfer him back to New York."

Olivia's muscles tense up. Elliot could feel her tense and places an arm on her shoulder. Olivia and Elliot walk into interrogation room 1 and wait for Sanders to bring in Dean Porter. Dean walks through the door into the interrogation room and Olivia felt like the whole world stopped. Fear swam across her eyes and she didn't know how to control herself from backing up against the wall.

Elliot watched her closely. Making sure she didn't break under seeing Dean. Olivia sat down in a chair as far away from Dean as possible.

_How could this have happened to me? I am the victim this time and I don't know how to control myself from wanting to kill him with my bare hands. Liv control yourself. _She said to herself.

"Liv I am sorry!" Dean pleaded as he sat down across from her.

She quickly looked up. "YOUR SORRY? YOUR SORRY? How dare you! You raped me!"

She jumped out of her chair and ran to get him. Elliot quickly grabbed her and held her back. He knew this was going to be too much for her. Watching her like this was breaking his heart. He wanted to kill the guy himself.

"Detective Sanders get him out of here!" Elliot screamed as he held Liv tight.

Detective Sanders grabbed Dean and took him out of the interrogation room. Once Dean left the room Olivia fell to the floor in sobs. Elliot dropped right next to her and embraced her. He knew this was going to be a long road for her and he would be surprised if she was going to let him in.

Elliot stood up after a few moments and pulled her up to him. He wrapped his arms around her, "Lets go back to the hotel. We have a flight in a few hours."

Olivia couldn't talk, all she did was shake her head yes. Elliot took her by the hand and led her out of the police station to the car. They drove back to the hotel in silence and once they got there Olivia went straight for the bed. She crawled in and pulled the covers over her head and sobbed. She was completely broken.

Elliot wondered if he should just leave her to herself or crawl into bed with her. His heart was telling him to crawl into bed with her but his head was saying she just needs time.

Elliot crawled into bed with her and at first she pulled as far away as possible. She felt so dirty and didn't like the feeling of a man next to her. For once she felt so unsafe. Elliot felt the tension so he just lightly laid an arm around her. He just wanted to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered over and over again, "I am here, everything will be alright." Olivia wanted to fight him. Everything wont be alright, she was now a victim like all the others. How was she going to survive? But she didn't have enough strength. She just lightly leaned into him and fell asleep.

Images of Dean slapping her and trying to choke the living daylights out of her flashed across her dreams. At one point she couldn't even breathe and thought that was it. She jumped out of her sleep and screams. Elliot sat up quickly and put his arms around her.

"It's alright Liv. It was a dream. You are fine and safe." Elliot whispered lightly in her ear.

Why was she having such a hard time trying to understand that? For once in her life she didn't feel safe around him. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her. She lay back down with her back towards him. How was she supposed to do her job now? Was she done being a detective? Was her life as a cop over?

Olivia finally fell back to sleep. She still dreamt about Dean raping her but thus time Elliot came in just in time.

"Liv I love you and I will never let anyone hurt you again. I promise!" Elliot spoke to her in her dream.

Olivia rolled over and wraps her arm around him. Elliot woke up and smiled at the peacefully sleeping partner of his. He lightly ran his fingers through her hair.

Flashes of him and Olivia making love came across his dreams. He wanted to hold her like this again and let her know that everything is going to be alright.

Olivia lightly stirs out of her sleep. She looks up at him and smiles. She sees the love in his eyes for her and how he would never let anyone hurt her again. She snuggles her head into his chest and lets out a long sigh.

He rubs his hand up and down her back for her to realize that she is safe in his arms.

"Elliot?..."

"Yes?"

"Will you make love to me?"

Elliot gasps. He is totally surprised what she just asked him to do. He doesn't know how to respond.

"Liv were is this coming from?"

"I don't want to be afraid of having sex with a man. And the easiest way is to have sex with someone you trust…right?" Olivia asks rubbing her fingers across his muscular chest.

"Only if this is what you want. We can go as slow as you want." Elliot responds placing a finger under her chin and lifting her head up towards him.

Olivia looks into his eyes and moves closer to him. She got so close that she came feel his breathing quicken. She places her lips against his and lightly kisses him. Flashback from Dean kissing her and Elliot kissing her flash past her eyes in a second. She backs up. She looks down at him and all the thoughts of Dean disappears She leans back down and kisses him. He wraps his arms around her and deepens the kiss.

"Mmmm."

Olivia pushes against his manhood and Elliot gasps. He smiles against her lips. He kisses her and slowly pulls her shirt up and over her head.

Just then the hotel room phone rings and breaks them out of passion.

"Huh…" Olivia says lightly as she reaches for the phone.

"Detective Benson." Olivia says with a slight anger in her voice.

"Olivia its Malinda. How are you?" Dr. Warner says over the phone looking at Olivia's medical results.

"I am fine. How are you Malinda?"

"I am fine. I have your blood test results. Do you have a second? I tried calling your cell phone but it went straight to voice mail."

Olivia looks at Elliot and lightly kisses him. "We will finish this in a second." She whispers in his ears with a smile. Elliot just smiles. Olivia rolls off of him.

"Yeah Malinda I have a second. What's going on?"

"I hate to have to tell you this over the phone but…"

"What is it Malinda? Go ahead and tell me."

"Olivia the test shows that you are pregnant."

Olivia jumps up in a sitting position with eyes wide open. She just looks over at Elliot as she drops the phone. 


End file.
